fictievelandenfandomcom-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot
Vind je het leuk Vind je het leuk dat ze je voorgoed van Wikistad af getrapt hebben? Die indruk wek je wel: je hebt je laatste kans verspild. Dwaas. :) 94.212.216.150 sep 29, 2009 10:35 (UTC) :Wil je dan niet terug keren op de grootste en leukste fictieve landen wikia van allemaal? Het is er echt vet leuk, maar jij zult er niet meer van kunnen genieten. Hoe voelt dat nou. Vervelend, of niet soms? HAHAHA! Lekker voor je. 94.212.216.150 sep 29, 2009 10:37 (UTC) Pierlot Pierlot. Ik heb je op je IP een laatste kans aangeboden. Er zijn een aantal voorwaarden. Ga je daarmee akkoord dan ben je vandaag al weer terug op Wikistad. De voorwaarden: #Ik wil nóóit meer "Dat mag niet!" horen. Ik vind dat erg irritant en erger me eraan. #Je bent een simpele restaurant eigenaar. Een zakenman. Met de politiek mag je je niet bezighouden en je zoekt geen ruzie. Mensen die je niet mag ga je uit de weg. #Je toont respect. Je laat duidelijk blijken dat je begrijpt dat dit je laatste kans is. Je gaat niet rond lopen bazuinen: "Ze geven me wéér een kans! Haha, ik krijg stééds nieuwe kansen, ze blokkeren me toch nooit voor altijd!" Want dat is niet zo. Dit is werkelijk je laatste kans. #Niet schelden. Je scheldt geen mensen uit. Je toont iedereen respect en behandelt iedereen goed. Je geeft altijd netjes antwoordt op vragen en je gaat geen rare dingen doen zoals oorlogen uitroepen en bombardementen uitvoeren #Je blijft van andermans pagina's af. Als je ergens iets wilt aanpassen (grote veranderingen) dan vertel je dat in de kroeg. Je vraagt vooraf wat de anderen ervan vinden. Ik houdt je bijdragen in de gaten: onthoudt dat! Je bent een zakenman. Niet meer dan dat. Je mag géén burgemeester of gouverneur worden. Je kunt rijk worden. Steenrijk zelfs. Misschien maak je de mooiste bedrijven en krijg je uiteindelijk, over een paar weken tot maanden, respect van iedereen. Tot die tijd ben je niets dan een zakenman. Gedraag je goed. Wanneer je je goed gedraagt krijg je meer kansen, we laten je meer macht krijgen. Gedraag je je slecht, dan is het sprookje meteen voorbij. 86.89.146.118 okt 1, 2009 13:00 (UTC) :Pierlot, ben je er nog ? Aesopos okt 3, 2009 16:00 (UTC) ::Ja, op stad.wikia. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 17:54 (UTC) :::Die wiki is nu eindelijk echt leuk. Toen ik gouverneur van Ysselaerden was was het nep-leuk (alhoewel OWTB wel leuk was) okt 3, 2009 17:55 (UTC) http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Cadeaubonnen_Libertas Hoop dat het je n beetje opvrolijkt dat je op die kaart staat. okt 18, 2009 19:04 (UTC) Autisme of zo ? Heb je autisme of zo ?, dat verklaard wel een hoop, ik meende dat je dat ook ooit zei op postapo okt 19, 2009 13:20 (UTC) :Wat?, ben je nu niet meer zo hyper okt 19, 2009 13:45 (UTC) LCP De LCP heeft louter vreedzame doeleinden. Bega niet de vergissing dingen te zien die er niet zijn, of achter het werven van leden meer te zien dan dat er te zien valt. Verwacht geen revolutie en geen ingrijpende veranderen. Verwacht enkel en alleen een grote en invloedrijke LCP, een Pierlot die zijn straf niet zal ontlopen en een zekere Baron die zijn rechtmatige plaats in de regering op zal eisen. Ere wie ere toekomt. Ik heb gesproken. 194.171.76.11 jan 12, 2010 10:30 (UTC) Blok Ik ben blij dat je me hebt gedeblokkeerd, Pierlot. Dat stel ik erg op prijs. Ik heb jouw ook op de Germanian Empire Wiki gedeblokkeerd. Hier is de link naar die site voor je. Dan kun je daar, als je wilt, ook bijdragen leveren en meedoen in de discussies die ik daar heb met mijn communistische kameraden Scanderson en Serov, en met Bucu, Dimi, OWTB, Aesopos en de anderen. Misschien kun je er eens met Aesopos praten over het Interpol-gedoe? Ik weet het niet. In ieder geval: je bent er gedeblokkeerd. Dr. Magnus jan 13, 2010 15:27 (UTC) :Het interpol gedoe is nep. Wat dacht je anders? jan 13, 2010 18:07 (UTC) Hoofdpagina Al wat deze wiki nog nodig heeft is een leuke hoofdpagina. Ik heb een beginnetje voor je gemaakt. Kijk 'ns even of je het leuk vind, en laat me weten! :) Dr. Magnus jan 13, 2010 15:36 (UTC) :Nogmaals: wat vind je van de hoofdpagina? Dr. Magnus jan 13, 2010 18:02 (UTC) ::Goed jan 13, 2010 18:06 (UTC) Artikeltjes Zo, ik heb wat artikeltjes voor je gemaakt, dacht dat je ze wel leuk zou vinden: #Gliekerke #David Gaastra #Oost-Storminge #Hector van Andou-Damsterborg #Radewijk #Halmerdijkbuurt Vind je ze mooi? Ik heb ook wat gezet over het Ost-Stormingse dialect. ;) Dr. Magnus jan 13, 2010 19:35 (UTC) :PS: De Hoofdpagina is nu vet mooi! Dr. Magnus jan 13, 2010 21:09 (UTC) ::Het is goed jan 14, 2010 07:52 (UTC) Plaatjes Ik heb voorlopig wel genoeg gedaan. Wil jij plaatjes zoeken en uploaden bij David Gaastra, Hector van Andou-Damsterborg en Albert Damsterborg? Alvast bedankt, Dr. Magnus jan 14, 2010 14:36 (UTC) De koning Wat vind je van Adalbrecht IV? Graag een beetje een langer antwoordt dan gewoonlijk, je bent nogal kortaf vaak! Oh, en verzin jij er even wat dochters bij? Alvast bedankt, Dr. Magnus jan 15, 2010 17:47 (UTC) :: Het is een goed artikel. Veel succes!. Overigens bedenk ik wat dochters, die belangrijk zijn jan 15, 2010 18:10 (UTC) Ok. Succes met het artikel. Het is momenteel geloof ik wel het beste artikel vd site. Dr. Magnus jan 15, 2010 20:01 (UTC) Tevreden Ik hoop dat je tevreden bent met de artikelen: #Bert Zuderman #Henk Madsen #Nieuwlandse Schaakfederatie En de categorien die ik aanmaakte. Ik hoop dat je zelf ook meer artikelen zult maken en andere leden hierheen zult halen. Anders vergaat mij al gauw de lol, zoals je je wel zult kunnen inbeelden! Succes ermee, Dr. Magnus feb 3, 2010 14:17 (UTC) :Antwoordt svp... En maak zelf ook 'ns wat meer pagina's aan als je wilt. Dr. Magnus feb 3, 2010 15:26 (UTC) ::Het is wel leuk zo. trouwens het is 'antwoord' feb 3, 2010 15:27 (UTC) Wel leuk zo? Tja, op zich. Wat vind je van mijn nieuwe pagina's? Zul je me beter behandelen nu je ziet hoe nuttig ik ben? Dr. Magnus feb 3, 2010 15:30 (UTC) :De paginas zijn we leuk feb 3, 2010 15:38 (UTC) Moderator Omdat ik als enige echt actief ben hier vind ik dat ik wel moderatorrechten heb verdiend. Zodat de site niet weer inactief zal raken wanneer jij er weer 'ns de brui aan geeft! Hoe vind je m'n artikeltjes van vandaag? :) Dr. Magnus feb 4, 2010 13:53 (UTC) :Ik zie hier dat Tahr, Bucu en anderen ook moderator rechten hebben hier. Dan verdien ik die zeker ook als de actiefste hier. Dr. Magnus feb 4, 2010 13:57 (UTC) ::Die van Tahr en bucu en anderen zijn gegeven toen deze wikia draaide om ruzies over wikistad feb 4, 2010 14:03 (UTC) Ja, maar zij hebben wel meer rechten dan ik. Ik wil dezelfde, want wikistad bestaat nauwelijks nog en ik ben hier de meest actieve gebruiker. :) Dr. Magnus feb 4, 2010 14:20 (UTC) :Je hebt ze nu feb 4, 2010 14:44 (UTC) Ik bedoelde: bureaucraten en beheerders... die rechten wil ik want die hebben anderen ook. Geef ze aan mij. :PS: Hoe vind je de Hoofdpagina nu, in verbeterde versie? Dr. Magnus feb 4, 2010 15:16 (UTC) Ik zie nu in dat jij dit niet verdient "Ik zie nu in dat jij dit niet verdient" ???????? WANT? Hoezo verdien ik geen rechten als ik hier verdomme de meest actieve gebruiker ben op deze site. Heb je de hoofdpagina nog niet bekeken dan, en het feit dat 70% van de artikelen door mij zijn gechreven? Dr. Magnus feb 6, 2010 09:40 (UTC) Waaghuizen Zet Waaghuizen nu terug en geef me mijn rechten. Anders ben ik onmiddelijk weg en mag je me weer blokkeren. Dan kun je deze wiki verder wel vergeten. Dr. Magnus feb 6, 2010 09:56 (UTC) :Rechten kun je vergeteñ Magnus. Je spuit on zin met je opinie over schelden ~~ Je verwijdert ineens al mijn pagina's! Ik heb mijn best daarop gedaan en je verwijdert ze gewoon godverdomme! Waarom? Verwijder niet mijn pagina's! Zet ze terug of ik vertrek meteen. Dr. Magnus feb 6, 2010 09:57 (UTC) :NU doe je drammerig magnus . Hou je lekker bezig met Waaiendland feb 6, 2010 09:59 (UTC)